JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Daily Life with Stand users
by EmeraldStirling
Summary: Miia used to have a normal life, but ended up being stabbed by the Stand arrow at childhood. Follow her as she moves to Morioh Cho and has to deal with other Monster Girls, Stand users, and Monster Girls Stand users. (Monster Girls in Morioh Cho, remake) Rated M because JoJo.
1. Chapter 1: Bizarre childhood

Hello. My Name is Miia Higashikata. And this… is my story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bizarre childhood**

* * *

**1985: Egypt, White Desert.**

I was 4-years old at the time. living in a hidden village, far from human civilization. Why is the village hidden you may ask? Well… lets just say that everyone in the village, including me, is not 100% human. We're a all female race of half human, half snake known as Lamia. I lived a normal life, peaceful life. I have a loving mother, lots of sisters, and friends with everyone in the village. That is until one night when everyone is asleep, is when "She" arrived.

*Clunk* *Clunk* *Clunk*

I woke up in the middle of the night to a sound that I never heard of before. Still tired I pulled the sheets over my head, trying to go back to sleep but to no avail.

*Clunk* *Clunk* *Clunk*

I woke back up, pissed off as that noise is making it hard for me to sleep. I looked out of my bedroom window to give whoever is making that racket a piece of my mind. Only to see that my home is engulfed in a thick fog. It took me a while to process what was going on, but I managed to find the source of that Clunking sound. It was coming from an Old Woman, who was walking down the streets through the fog with a giant wooden cane. She has white puffy hair with two pigtails, and wears a large baggy robe. What caught my eye the most is that she has two right hands. She walks past my window, not noticing me thanks to the fog. I have never seen a human up close before, the only time I saw a human besides in books, or magazines telling us about the outside world. Is when my mother and her friends bring in a single human male into the village, to do some… "Cuddling". I don't know how she even found my home, but I had a feeling that this outsider is up to no good.

I had been following her around the village for about half an hour. It's really easy to sneak behind someone when your bottom half is a snake body. Every time she walks to one of the buildings, she would pull out a photo out of her pocket and try to line it up with the building. I don't know how she got a photo, since no human has ever gotten a picture of the village. But it seems she found the building she was looking for. I didn't know at the time, but the building was an old temple no one used anymore. I followed her into the temple, wondering why she was even here in the first place. In all honesty, if I had known what was about to unfold when I followed her in, I would have turned back.

* * *

The temple was bigger than I thought. I had been following her down the halls, slithering in between the pillars for what seemed like hours. What I found more suspicious at the time is that there's still fog deep within the temple, as if the fog was following the outsider as well. Finally, at the end of the hall was a huge room full of hieroglyphics. At the end of the room was a bow and arrow with a bizarre head.

"I found it!" the old woman said ecstatically. "The ancient Stand arrow, exactly like what Lord DIO, said."

I didn't know what she was talking about, Lord DIO, Stand arrow, I was more focused with the paintings on the walls above the hieroglyphics. The painting starts with an old man holding a bundle of these strange arrows, and is offering one to a Lamia covered in jewels, indicating that she is a queen. The next painting shows a ritual with a priest firing the arrow into the queen. The next one showed the queen in pain with the arrow in her heart and a humanoid spirit emerged from her body. The final painting shows what looks like a lineage of queens, each with a different humanoid spirit behind them, with the final Lamia looking alot like me. The last one gave me a lot of questions like, what are these humanoid spirits, why no one told me about this room, and why does the last Lamia on the painting look like me? As I stayed hidden behind a pillar asking myself questions, Lamias from the village came charging in with spears and scimitars. I don't know how they know we're here, but I believe that either me or the outsider has activated an alarm system when we entered the temple.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TRESPASSER!"

I jumped for a second, thinking I've been caught. But it quickly realized that the Lamias were calling out to the old woman.

"What do you think you're doing taking our artifact?" one of the Lamias asked.

"Come now." the outsider replied. " I'm just an old woman, I'm just taking a closer look at your arrow, no harm in that."

"But you're still under arrest for trespassing, come quietly and we'll go easy on you."

They weren't prepared for what's about to happen.

[Menacing]

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

As the old woman started laughing maniacally she slowly put her "left" hand into her robe. All the Lamias slither back as they, including me sense a deadly aura radiating off the Old Woman.

"You know what's funny?" The Old Woman asked. "Your ancestors used to worship this arrow. Whenever they look for a new queen, they shoot this arrow into a Lamia with potential. If chosen survives, she'll be granted tremendous power, power that no man or monster can achieve naturally less chosen. But now your generation decided to abandon your ancestor traditions, and now all about how many human males can you F*CK. Now as by fate, you will lose your precious arrow by one with such power. OBSERVE!"

As she shouted at the end, she threw a handful of pins and needles out of her pocket at the Lamias, only giving them minor scratches on their arms and bodies. The Lamias stood there all confused as they expected something bad was supposed to happen.

"Is that all you got!" one of the Lamias shouted over confidently.

Almost instantly, I witnessed the most traumatizing thing my 4-year old eyes had ever seen. The fog flew towards Lamias turning their minor scratches into massive holes, soon the ones with holes on their arms began to move against their will.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"I don't know!? I can't control myself!?"

I watch as my friends and family begin to fight to the death among themselves as the Old Woman laughs maniacally. She took her chance and grabbed the bow and arrow, using the fog and chaos to escape. I didn't want that dangerous lady to escape with the arrow, I jumped out of my hiding spot and landed on her back hoping that my weight would crush her frail body.

"What! Get off me! Where did you even come from!?"

"I'm not letting someone like you hurt my family!"

{STAB}

While I was giving her a deadly piggyback ride, the arrow slipped out of her hands and embedded into my chest. Soon I find myself lying on the ground, bleeding, unable to move, and an arrow sticking out of me. The Old Woman stared at my paralyzed body with shock.

"Oh shit.. Oh shit oh shit! You weren't supposed to be stabbed by the arrow. The last thing I want is to inform Lord DIO about a snake-girl Stand user running amok. Lord DIO is already dealing with the Joestar bloodline and-"

I couldn't make out what she was yelling about as my ears were ringing and my vision was starting to go blurry. My sight soon came back but I noticed something different with the Fog. It started to take form and manifest into a skull with a crown and two right skeletal hands. The Woman stopped yelling and looked at what I was staring at, and smiled.

"So it appears that you can now see my Stand Justice, proving that you survived and are now a Stand user. *Sigh* No matter! Worst case scenario, Lord DIO would just use the flesh buds to brainwash your snake brain if you decide to go after him for revenge. So until then."

She the rips arrow out of my chest, leaving me a sharp pain and a big hole.

"I'll be taking your precious arrow and leaving you to your fate. Until next time FREAK!"

"KEKEKEKEKEKE!"

And just like that, she's gone. The fog disappeared soon after, freeing everyone from her control. Thankfully there were no casualties, but the wounds of her mysterious power will stick with them for years to come. They soon found me lying motionless, I lost consciousness but was able to recover days later. It was when I woke up that I noticed that there's something different about me.

I would discover this new found power year later, until then I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night. But sadly the strange events that happened to me would only get crazier years later when a certain woman with sunglasses decided to come and visit my village.

* * *

⇐==To Be Continued===


	2. Chapter 2: The Unofficial Joestar

**Chapter 2**

**The Unofficial Joestar**

* * *

**1999: Egypt, White Desert.**

A silver van drives across the desert with tremendous speed, leaving a cloud of sand and dust behind. On its door has a symbol of a wheel with the words, Speedwagon Foundation. The person who is driving is a woman in her late 30's named Smith, she has long black hair, wears a fine press suit with a small Speedwagon logo pin, and a noticeable pair of cool looking yet unusual sunglasses. She was listening to her favorite band MEN AT WORK, on her cassette tape when someone in the passenger seat asked her a question.

"Oi Smith? Can you explain to me why we're in the middle of the goddamn desert?"

The one who asked is her coworker Doppel, a Doppelganger monster who works with Smith at the foundation. She has very dark skin, black eyes with yellow pupils, and long white hair that goes down her feet. Despite hating wearing clothes She is forced to wear a khaki uniform and a cap with the Speedwagon logo on it whenever she goes on missions.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Smith replied.

"No you haven't." her coworker retorted. "All you said was. (Hey Doppel, come with me for a cool trip to Egypt), but you never explain why."

"...You didn't ask."

"I Asked you three times, the first time back in Morioh, the second on the plane ride, and right now!"

Smith stayed silent for a solid minute, realizing her mistake and let out a big sigh before explaining her the details.

"Tell me. How much do you know about the White Desert tribe?"

"Quite a bit actually. It's full of all female, half-human half-snake creatures called Lamias, they keep themselves hidden from society keeping human interaction to a minimum, less it for... mating purposes."

"Correct. but I was informed by the foundation that they have a much deeper history than they let off. You see, before they were known their endless lust for men. They have something that has been granting them unusual powers that no man or creature can comprehend."

"Wait, you don't mean?"

"Yes. sources state that an ancient arrow is what gives them these powers but one night, the arrow has been stolen by an old woman named Enya the hag and hasn't been seen since."

"Interesting… but that doesn't explain why we're in Egypt."

"I was getting to that. You see, there's this girl in the tribe who has volunteered for the Speedwagon Cultural Exchange program."

She hands Doppel a face pic of teen with red hair with D shaped pins on her head.

"Her name is Miia, she had been chosen by the village to be in the program representing her tribe. But whenever the men of the foundation tried to pick her up the Queen on the tribe refused to let them even see her. I was confused as well until a few days ago I received information that Miia had gained unusual power the same night the arrow had been stolen. When I hear this I know this is going to get personal."

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

Before Doppel could even ask what Smith meant by that, they have arrived at the village. The streets are quiet and the Lamias stare in silence as Smith parks the van.

"Wait here." Smith said to Doppel. "Keep an eye on the van, and don't start it until I give the order."

"I'm still not following? What do you mean getting personal?"

Smith didn't respond to Doppel question, she walks out of the van and a Lamia with green scales, clad with gold and jewels, approaches Smith with open arms.

"Welcome! I am Queen Nefertiti, what brings you to my lovely village."

Smith was hesitant to respond as she knew Nefertiti wasn't treating her coworkers with the same kindness before. So she had to say her words carefully if she wanted to have Miia.

"The names Smith, one of the top agents of the Speedwagon Foundation. I was given word that you have been refusing to hand over Miia, despite that the whole tribe voted for her to be your representative."

"Oh. that… sorry if it sounds like we don't accept the idea of cultural exchange. It's just that dear Miia changed her mind and refuses to go."

Smith sunglasses gleamed for a moment knowing that Nefertiti was lying.

"So we decided to find a replacement for our representative instead."

She clapped her hand to summon five young Lamia for Smith to choose.

"I hope one of them will be to your liking. And you can forget that girl Miia."

Smith took off her sunglasses, rubbed her eyes a bit, and let off a big sigh before putting them back on.

"I understand what you're trying to do." Smith said with annoyance. "But the rule states that when a non-human is volunteered for the exchange program there is no way you can replace her in anyway. I came here to pick her up and that's what I attend to do."

In an instant Nefertiti's smile turned into pure anger.

"Oh, so that's how it is! I'm sorry but your efforts are a lost cause, Miia doesn't want to show her face and she doesn't want to leave, end of story!"

She then slithers away taking the young Lamias with her and leaving Smith all alone. She wasn't expecting the outburst but Smith knows something is up but she doesn't know where to look, until a Lamia with red scales starts calling out to her.

"Hey, over here." the Lamia whispered.

Smith having no other options decided to follow her while making sure she isn't being watched.

* * *

Smith followed the Lamia into a dark alley where they can discuss in private. The Lamia introduces herself as Miia's Mother Jasmine, she looks exactly like Miia if she reached maturity, like mother like daughter.

"You're here to help find my daughter?" she spoke once the coast was clear.

"Yes, she was supposed to be picked up by the foundation and your queen is being an ass about it. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Jasmine took a deep breath and began to tell Smith everything she knows.

"I'm sure a high ranking Speedwagon agent like you would know about the incident that happened 14 years ago."

"Every detail, your tribe lost the arrow to Enya because it grants unspeakable power to ones to whoever has been struck by it."

The Lamia nods.

"After she disappeared with the arrow, the guard found my daughter lying unconscious with a gaping wound on her chest. When she came back from recovery, I noticed something different about her like she gained something from that night. I didn't know what it was until she began drawing."

"Drawing?" Smith spoke confused

"She is a very talented artist, always loved to draw even as an infant, but it's when she starts drawing after recovery is when I notice what it was."

She then pulls a folded piece of paper out of her cleavage as she explains.

"Whenever she draws a picture of an object real or imaginary, It comes out of the paper or canvas into a 3D object that you can hold and fiddle with depending what it is. One time she painted a jukebox on a wall and it came out playing music without electricity. I asked her how she can do that, she drew this picture and said that her imaginary friend makes it real once she touches it."

She then handed Smith the paper which she opened to see a 10 year old drawing of a bizarre looking genie. Smith knows exactly what it is.

"Is this the reason why the queen refuses to hand over Miia? If that's the case, why even let her be the representative in the first place?" Smith asked

"Queen Nefertiti didn't know about Miia's powers until recently. She barely leaves the palace so Miia was able to play with her drawings worry free for most of her life. I wasn't until Queen Nefertiti finally came out of her palace to host the ceremony for who will be representing the cultural exchange. Miia won by a landslide because of her fun powers. My daughter decided to use drawing ability to entertain the village for her victory, that's when the Queen discovered Miia's abilities and began freaking out for the first time."

"Freaking out?"

"Yes. She started accusing Miia as a witch or demon and to have her arrested. The entire village tried calming her down by saying that her powers were harmless but she's having none of it. She threw my daughter into the dungeon and tried to have her replaced."

She began tearing up remembering that moment which Smith had to comfort her a bit to make her feel better.

"Can you at least tell me where she is being held hostage." Smith asked.

Miia's Mother wiped her tears before she could reply.

"I was able to narrow down her location in the palace but we have to not be spotted."

"Well lead the way, the sooner we find her, the sooner I can save her from that so called queen."

Jasmine sniffed a bit before thanking her as she leads Smith to the palace. Unbeknownst to them, a humanoid figure was spying on them from the shadows hearing the whole conversation and follows them to the palace.

* * *

The palace was small but had a complicated interior. Miia's mother shows Smith a secret tunnel that she has been working on since Miia's capture. The tunnel was so narrow that they had to crawl through on their bellies. It was easy for Jasmine as she can just slither, but for Smith it just got her suit covered in dust. Soon they made it to the dungeon beneath the Palace.

"This way." The Lamia pointed.

As they make their way through the dungeon, Smith just realizes something.

"Wait, you said that the whole village begged the queen to stop." Smith asked

"Yes." Jasmine replied.

"If the whole village was against the idea, how did she arrest Miia all by herself?"

"I don't know why, but I believe Queen Nefertiti has strange powers as well."

"What?" Smith spoke in confusion.

"It happened so fast, when we tried to stop her she summoned something that overwhelmed us. We never knew what it was, but ever since that day we became quiet in fear that she'll summon whatever that was again."

Smith is starting to connect the pieces and now knows if she want to save Miia she'll have to do it fast less she to suffer Nefertiti wrath. Soon they began hearing scratching echoing across the halls. The noise was faint but soon became louder and louder as they approached a brightly lit cell. Jasmine realizes what it is and slither as fast as she can toward the cell. Smith tried to keep up but her body was not in shape today. She managed to catch up and saw what that scratching noise was. It was Miia sitting on a fancy queen size bed drawing a picture of a loaf of bread with chalk on the wall. The rest of the cell was filled with high quality furniture, as well as items that give her comfort and help brighten the place up. Soon Miia finished drawing the loaf which came out of the wall and became real. She took a bite out of it and became disgusted as it tasted horrible, but she continued eating it as it all she could eat.

"Miia!" Her mother shouted in joy.

Miia stopped eating and saw her mother calling for her outside her cell.

"MOTHER!"

Miia jumped towards her giving a big huge from the bars.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Jasmine said happily

"Well, she really sucks at keeping me in solitude if I can just draw my cell into a comfortable living space. Other than the food I draw tasting horrible, I doubt she'll starve me to death."

She then noticed Smith observing her.

"Mother, who you bring?" Miia asked.

"Her name is Smith." She answered. "She's from the Speedwagon Foundation and is here to take you."

Miia's smile soon wiped away from her face.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not going."

"...What?" Her mother said in confusion.

"I said I'm not going."

"Why? Isn't it your dream to find yourself a husband who loves and cares for you?"

"Yes…, but ever since I was thrown in here I realize something. For months I feared that people would be scared of me because I'm half snake… but now if people see my weird abilities I'll be treated like an outcast." Miia coils herself up on the bed. "Please… leave me be… It's best I be left alone here."

The whole room went silent for a whole minute before Smith spoke.

"Miia… I have a son back home. His name is Josuke, and he is the kindest, most generous, and friendly person you will ever meet… But he is also the loneliest."

Miia looked up to Smith with confusion.

"Wait, how can such a nice guy be so lonely?"

"Because he has supernatural abilities as well."

Miia's eyes widened with shock when she told her this.

"Despite his friendly nature he couldn't relate to anyone. Beside me and my father, Josuke lives a life of loneliness. Which is why I came to find you."

"Huh?" Miia uttered

"You have the same unknown powers as he has, If he becomes your host then my son wouldn't live alone anymore. Also I believe he's your type. So… what do you say?"

Before Miia could answer, the group hears someone approaching them from the shadows. Smith didn't hesitate on drawing her sidearm and aiming on the uninvited guest.

"Stop where you are!" Smith orders the stranger. "Come out of the shadow slowly with your hands up."

The stranger came out of the shadow but not with its hand up. When it came into the light it revealed that it wasn't human at all. It has a skeletal figure of an ancient Egyptian foot soldier but its armor, weapon, and entire skeletal body is made with a black ink like substance.

"It's them!" Miia's mom screamed. "It's the thing that Queen Nefertiti summoned and overwhelmed the village."

"But it's only just one guy." Smith retort.

Soon more black skeletal soldiers came out of the shadows blocking both sides of the hall surrounding them.

"You are trespassing on Queen Nefertiti property." One of the ink skeletons spoke menacingly. "Lay down your weapons and come quietly so no one gets hurt."

Smith knowing she's out number decided to drop her gun and declare defeat.

"You should have listened to the Queen, Smith" the skeleton spoke again. "Now you will suffer with her wrath."

⇐==To Be Continued===

* * *

Stand Name: ?

Stand Master: Miia

Music Reference: ?

Power: ?

Speed: ?

Range: ?

Durability: ?

Precision: ?

Potential: ?

Ability: Can turn any drawing into a functional 3D inanimate object.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is all talk but I promise you, the next chapter will have the action you're looking for. I was planning to have this and next chapter to be together but both starting school and making the narrative flow smoothly I have no other choice but to make this a two parter so I can fulfill the one a week quota rule I made to motivate myself. Also I decided to putting a Stand stat at the end of each chapter? The idea came to me when I was watching some fan animations known as Stand Eye Catch. (Go watch Lagger01, Disco Ballad, and Dafrox, Stand Eye Catches videos their real good). Even though there wasn't a proper Stand introduction I'm giving you a sample of what will be on every end chapter. Again hope you like it and see you next chapter.


	3. Note

**Sorry that I haven't posted anything in the past few months. With the Covit 19 pandemic screwing about, the college used it as an excuse to push tons of assignments all at once since everyone is stuck home in quarantine. Now that my semester is over I can get back into writing my fanfic again. The only problem is that when reread my work to see where I left off, I realize my fanfic needs to be rewritten. So I'm going to give it one more go starting this week. Wish me luck and send some criticism so I can use it to improve my work.**


End file.
